Nos amis les fruits
by Destruczic
Summary: Quand nos chers mafieux se retrouvent face à des fruits, qu'une auteur un peu déjanté arrive, voilà ce que a donnes. PLusieurs drables sur le thème du fruit.
1. 1, 2, 3 ananas

Voici des mini drables sur nos très chers mafieux et certains fruits. Voilà, j'espère que mes petits délires vous détendrons un peu et vous amuserons.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un, deux, trois ananas !

Ce jour là, Rokudo Mukuro s'était levé de bonne humeur. Entendez par là qu'ils se sentait tellement d'humeur joueuse que son élève allait morflé. Pas que ça change des jours où il était mauvais.

C'est donc tout joyeux que notre illusionniste préférer se dirigea vers la cuisine de leur base. Et c'est là qu'il vit le drame. Sa petite Chrome riait doucement avec la grenouille. Fran allait payer.

Sans se douter des idées de son maître, l'apprenti aidait la jeune demoiselle avec les courses. Pourquoi riaient-ils ? Fran avait juste décider de tester ces compétences sur les pauvres personnes du magasin en faisant apparaître … Un énorme melon bleu.

Alors qu'ils allaient passer à la préparation du repas, Fran proposa un ananas finement découpé en rondelles baignant dans son jus. Entendant cela, Mukuro – qui avait perdu toute sa bonne humeur – s'apprêta à intervenir.

« On ne touche pas à l'un de mes bébés ! » s'écria-t-il.

Hé oui, le grand, la magnifique … bref. L'illusionniste du dixième Vongola ne supportait pas que l'on touche à un ananas. Après tout, n'avait-il pas lui même une tête d'ananas ?

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre, je sais vraiment court, comme les prochains. Bonnes vacances à tout ceux qui peuvent en avoir! :)


	2. Fan figue-tion

Voilà le second chapitre. Je sais, je poste rapidement pour le moment mais je voulais vous faire un petit cadeau pour vos vacances et vos examens. ;)

Merci pour ta Review **Maho **, ça m'a fait plaisir :)

Pour te répondre, j'adore les fruits mais je trouvait ça trop comique (j'en ai eu l'idée en regardant une pâtisserie) et puis voilà. :) Pour Mukuro, je ne voyais pas vraiment d'autre fruit, après tout, ça lui va si bien. Lui ? Jaloux de Fran ? A peine. XD

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une fan figue-tion.

Quelque chose était étrange. Très étrange. C'était foncé, très foncé à l'extérieur. Pourtant c'était tout lisse aussi. Noir et lisse. Mais ce qui était bizarre, c'est que l'intérieur était d'un beau rouge magenta. Pas que les couleurs soient bizarres, mais jamais le grand Lambo n'aurait cru les voir sur un fruit. Alors quand ce fruit lui avait été tendu par la nouvelle brume de la Varia, la petite vache fit très attention. À sa manière. Il avait attrapé le fruit et était partit à tout allure.

Mais à présent l'enfant jouait avec le fruit coupé en deux par une servante qui regardait attendrit l'enfant. La jeune femme était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une fan des choses mignonnes, et à ces yeux l'enfant vache était dans la catégorie « mignon à faire craquer ». Lorsque le_ bambino_ mordit dans le fruit – en s'en mettant au passage autour de la bouche – et que des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, la panique prit l'adulte. Elle n'avait pas peur de ses maîtres, trop habituées à présent par leurs étranges comportements, mais fan-attitude l'emportait. C'est donc un Lambo totalement perdu et serrer dans des bras féminin qui tentait de reprendre la chose si douce et sucrée. Mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre tant qu'il serrait ainsi emprisonnée, l'enfant se retourna … pour se faire étouffer par une magnifique paire de seins.

Dans un coin du manoir, une étrange grenouille regardait la scène se passer. L'addition d'une figue, d'un bambin choupi et d'une fan de chose kawai avait un magnifique résultat.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous aurez un peu rit. Bon, j'avoue c'est pas mon meilleur mais bon. Le prochain est bien mieux ;)


	3. Ce matin un lapin a tuer un chasseur

Voilà encore un chapitre!

Bravo à toi, **Maho ** d'avoir découvert le nouveau personnage du chapitre! Bon, suffit, je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ce matin, un lapin a tué un chasseur. Ou presque.

Hibari Kyoya, la terreur du lycée Namimori et de la ville elle même. Un peu trop à cheval sur les règles – à moins que ce ne soit qu'une excuse pour frapper tout ce qui lui passe sous la main ? - et totalement antisociale.

Ce jour là, le préfet en chef se trouvait dans son bureau à faire de la paperasse – comme à son habitude quand il ne fait pas de ronde – tout en écoutant son petit Hibird gazouiller le magnifique hymne de l'école. Hibird. Son point faible si l'on pouvait appeler ça ainsi. Car oui, le grand Hibari Kyoya craquait totalement devant les petits êtres mignons.

En parlant d'être mignon, Sawada Tsunayoshi frappa doucement à la porte du bureau de son gardien du nuage, espérant que ce dernier ne l'entende pas. C'était sans compter l'ouïe presque sur-humaine du noir. Quelques secondes après avoir toquer, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Hibari fort peu avenant.

« Que me veux-tu herbivore ? »

Le brun tendit lentement un liasse de papiers au plus âgés tout en rougissant – sûrement de peur. Voyant que le gardien ne bougerais pas, le futur boss Vongola releva la tête … pour la rabaisser aussi tôt. Le regard brûlant de haine du plus vieux sur les papiers lui avait donner la chair de poule.

« Je vais te mordre à mort pour m'avoir apporter ces documents inutiles. »

Alors que notre grand sadique allait mettre ses paroles en actions – s'attendant au fameux cri du plus jeune – ce dernier avança son second bras, présentant une petite boite.

Voyant le regard incrédule – certes bien cacher mais présent tout de même – de son vis-à-vis, Tsuna s'expliqua.

« J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de manger ça, après tout j'ai entendu dire que tu en raffolais. » sourit-il doucement. Puis il rajouta précipitamment « Je les ait fait moi même, donc ne t'inquiète pas ils ne sont pas empoisonnés ni quoi que ce soit. »

Jamais Hibari n'aurait cru que le petit être si mignon en face de lui ferait ce geste pour lui. Car oui, il venait d'ouvrir la boîte pour voir apparaître de magnifiques petits lapin en pomme.

Ce jour là, Tsuna pu voir une facette totalement inconnue du grand Hibari Kyoya : son côté totalement herbivore face au chose mignonnes.

* * *

Voili voilou! Ca vous à plus! alors laissé un petit commentaire (oui, vous savez, le bouton où il y a écrit review). ça fait toujours plaisir vous savez ;)


End file.
